Tar-Ghemet
"I am the holy hand of death, that reaches out to you....when you are all alone" History Not much is known about Tar-Ghemet, as he has worked hard to erase any evidence of his past, but he was not entirely successful. What is known is that he was born sometime after the initial rise of Maloglash, which rocked the society of the teln elves. His people viewed the figure as beyond vile, however, Tar-Ghemet viewed him as an Idol. His power and influence quite attractive, He had chosen to follow the same path. Over many centuries, he walked the path of Maloglash, uncovering forgotten secrets he had left behind, and old powers secreted away from the eyes of mortals. Eventually, he had achieved his goal of lichdom, casting off his old persona and identity, to take up the self-made mantle of Tar-Ghemet. Once he evolved, Tar-Ghemet began his planning and preperations. He started by creating a home in the Astral plane, and from there, spreading his influence across the planes. Over time, he slowly built an army of mortals and outsiders to assault Oustomia and Sheng, however, a group of adventurers had found out his plans and faced him in battle to stop his machinations. After an intense fight, Tar-Ghemet was destroyed, his minions were left scattered without their leader. The hero's left, but didnt destroy his phylactory, and so he regenerated, however, the faith his minions had in him was lost, and with it his army. After the humiliating defeat, Tar-Ghemet secluded himself in the Astral plane, not to be seen for another 200 years. It is believed that during this time he grew in both power and narcissism, eventually claiming himself to be "The Lich-God" and returning from his seclusion to attempt his war on life again. Tar-Ghemet had started to work on his plans for many years, growing his followers again and finding secret rites to further grow his dark power. He eventually found out about an Artifact known as the Horns of Naraga, an item of incredible power that could fuel his crusade and rally his men behind, though there was a catch to this mighty helm. In researching this item, Tar-Ghemet found that it was destined to be in the hands of another and that any other who would wield this item would be eventually killed, Tar-Ghemet figured then, if he couldn't wear the helm, then he would steal its powers. So Tar-Ghemet took the Helm to his based in the Abyss, a mansion which warped time and space around it, and attempted a ritual to steal its powers. Unknown to him though, another knew of this helm and its current location, The man known as Mordred assembled a team to break into Tar-Ghemet's based and take back the Helm. However, they were too late as Tar-Ghemet had taken most of the helm's power into himself, though Mordred took the helm out of the ritual circle just before it was drained completely. Tar-Ghemet did not care for this, as he had enough power to begin his crusade. And so, he turned his sites to Sheng and teleported away. Not much more is known, only that now he plans on consuming all of Sheng during its weakest hour. Appearance Tar-Ghemet is an Unaturally tall figure, standing over 7" tall. He is a gaunt, skeletal figure draped in long, immaculate, dark robes and is surrounded by a sickly glow that mocks the holy light. This same glow permeates within him rather then pure darkness like one would expect, he wears a large and imposing crown of platinum and platinum plates which decorate his robes. In all this, he further exemplifies his stature by floating or levitating constantly, never being seen actually touching the ground with his feet, his robes long enough to cover them. This gives him the appearance of a ghost or wraith, though still very real and solid. Personality Tar-Ghemet is an egotistical megalomaniac who is obsessed with the idea of dominating life itself, and the two worlds before him. Despite this, he is calm and calculating as most liches are, though he can have rash and thoughtless moments when his ego is stirred. Above all, he considers himself a godlike being, and demands to be treated as such. Any infidel or living anarchist should experience only the most gruesome of torment for their transgressions. Category:Lore Character